Mr President
by LunarSheWolf
Summary: Aaron Hotchner has taken the white house, along with his entire BAU team. Kate and his three children by his side. On the evening of his birthday disaster breaks loose as he and his family are taken hostage. Now he must find a way out. Mean while Rossi, Morgan, Emily and JJ's husband Christobal work on a plan to save them from the outside. Question is will they be able to?
1. Chapter 1

**New story, but don't worry I have not forgotten my other stories.**

 **This Criminal Minds AU story. Let me know what you think.**

 **{There is a character that I made called Christobal Rivas. Sometimes I may call his Chris. Just a heads up so you know it is the same person.}**

People slowly began to arrive. Woman, men and children of every and all kind. The building was amazing, it was built to look like a Roman Greek empire. The entrance had images carved on the outside, two solid wooden doors with black metal around them. Staff were currently cleaning the building, putting the decoration up, the red carpet was being installed. Within the building men in black were scouting the place. Dogs sniffed the room, guards with bomb detectors and others watching the staff work. Those that were arriving, had to walk through metal detectors, bags had to be inspected and secure.

"Rossi!" Morgan called from across the room. "Everything Is clear."

Rossi nodded his head. "Did you check the top section?" Morgan nodded. "And the outs-"

"All is secure man. Everything is as it should be." Morgan smiled.

"Where are Emily and JJ?" Rossi asked.

"They are securing the outside. Emily is with K-9 unit and JJ is handling the guards by the door. We are just waiting on the caters and band." Morgan reported.

Rossi stood on the catwalk, on the second floor. He watched as everything went smoothly, glancing at his watch. He needed to get going, if he didn't want to be late.

"Morgan!" Said agent glanced up. "I am heading for the man of the hour. You are in charge. Make sure everything is in order."

"Yes sir." Morgan assured.

Hotchner stood before the mirror trying to fix his tie, for what seemed to be the fifth time. With an annoying groaned, he stopped attempting.

"Aaron?" Kate called from behind him. "What's the matter?"

Hotchner shrugged. "I don't know love. I am just not feeling it tonight. I told my brother I didn't want a party. Things are not as well as they should be, this could just make it worse."

Kate smiled, as she began working on his tie. "Aaron I know these past few months have been difficult, but when you decided to do this we both knew this would never be easy, but tonight please try and relax. Have fun and enjoy your day. please."

Hotch took in a deep breath and smiled at her. "I promise baby, but I just can't shake this feeling off."

Kate chuckled. "You said the same thing, the day you asked my parents to marry me."

"And I had a black eye for a week."

"Nothing will happen Aaron." Kate assured.

"Of course not. Not with us to protect him." Rossi announced.

The couple turned around to face him, Kate walked towards him. With a kiss on the cheek, she left to get the children ready. Hotch turned back to the mirror, chuckling to himself at the perfectly tie. "What would I be without her."

"A wreak." Rossi said, laughing at the glare he received. "Come on, we are going to be late and that is not good."

"Oh I don't know, what do you call it. Fashionably late." Hotch teased.

Rossi laughed. "That does not exclude you from your own party." Grabbing the man's arm he began leading him out of the room. Lifting his wrist up to his lips, he began to speak. "Eagle one is on the move."

Hotch huffed. "You couldn't have thought of another code name? Eagle one is just too out dated."

Rossi rolled his eyes. "What do you prefer? Lose canon? Eye of the tiger? Asshole?"

"Shut up." Hotch stopped him, in the front lobby.

"Sir?" Rossi groaned.

Hotch glared at him. "May I remind you I am married and have three kids. Leaving without them is not an option. It was bad enough the general found me sleeping on the couch a couple of weeks ago."

"Now that was funny." A small voice spoke from up the stairs.

Both males turned to see Kate, Jack the oldest son, Allison the youngest and Meg she was older than Jack. Meg was Kate's niece, but about a year ago, Hotchner and Kate sighed the adoption papers.

Hotch smiled, jogging his way up to his wife. "You look-I want to say beautiful, but you are more than that."

Kate blushed. "Real smooth mister president."

Jack groaned. "Please don't, not in front of us."

"Like you don't suck your girlfriends tongue?" Meg sassed.

Hotch jumped back. "Meg!"

"What? It's the truth." She defended.

Kate glanced at her son. "When in the heck did you get a girlfriend?"

Jack shrugged. "It sort of just happened."

Before either one could say something else, Rossi jumped in. "The car is here. Can we please move?"

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Come along, before Dave blows a screw."

"I thought he already did?" meg laughed.

"Keep that up and I just might." Rossi teased. Reaching the front door he motioned them to stop. Once more talking into his wrist. "all is secure lets move."

Hotch rolled his eyes, but allowed his family to go out first. It was a habit he picked up as a fed. If they are aiming to kill him, this will give enough space between him and his family. "Dave remind me again why I agreed to this?"

"Because you care for your brother and didn't want to disapoint him." Dave respond, seeing the look he grinned. "He also threaten to show a picture of you Butt naked as a child to the media, if you fell to attend."

"That sounds like Sean." Kate laughed. "Where are the others?"

"Emily and JJ are on the ground, controling the agents and officers outside. Morgan and Reid are making sure everything is checked and secure on the inside. Garcia is monitoring the cameras." He turned to hotch. "JJ's husband is back from Iraq."

Hotch frowned. "When?"

Rossi sighed. "Today."

"Did you invite him?" Kate asked. Which Rossi shook his head. "Why the bloody hell not?"

"It would cause a distraction with JJ. I cant have that." Rossi explained.

Hotch took in a deep breath. "Dave it already did the mistake of sending our troops to the war zone. It lead to nothing but death and disaster. We ended up losing a lot of men out there. JJ hasn't seen her husband in a year. Not having her work today shouldn't bother you."

Rossi rubbed his forehead. "She is out best shooter Aaron. If something happens-which wont-I need her with us."

Hotch shared a look with Kate. "We may not be with the BAU Dave, but I still give the orders. JJ is off today. Call Cristopher up and have him come over. Give the woman the break she deserves." The car stopped indicating they had arrived. Rossi didn't say anything as he opened the door. Hotch stepped out first, helping his family out. Scanning the area he felt caged in. Cops and agents everywhere surrounding the entire building. He loved being the president, but the bad always overpowered the good. Waving at the cameras and people, they made there way in. Inside thankfully were just family and friends. Friends included those back when he was an agent. You had his teams family as well. Jack and Allison had run of to see their cousin and aunts. Kate excused herself to greet her parents. Hotch on the other hand looked for JJ.

JJ had in fact been there before Rossi and Morgan. She left when he left. And when he was elected, she stood by him. JJ would have Rossi's job if she hasn't turned it down. She was happy to work with him, but didn't want the responsibility of comanding the entire secret service. She was a little pissed off at his order to send the troops over seas, seeing as she was married about two months before that. He didn't blame her, he allowed the general to weasel into his head. One of the worst decision he has made. Seeing her arguing with an agent he made his way to her, catching part of the conversation.

"Nothing happened alright! You stopped her." The boy growled.

JJ scoffed. "What if I hadn't? What if he had been able to get to Aaron? Then what?" The boy lowered his head. "Report to Rossi and explain why I have suspended you."

"Suspended?! Why?!"

"You were fucking a girl in the bathroom! One that made you drop your guard and had a gun. That's why."

The boy was about to open his mouth, but caught sight of Hotch behind her. "Yes ma'am." And ran past her.

"I told Rossi not to employ him." Hotch spoke.

JJ jumped. "Jesus Aaron! Don't do that."

Hotch chuckled. "Lets get a drink."

"I'm working Mr. President. Have to stay sober to keep you safe." JJ grinned. "Seeing as you do get in a lot of trouble."

Hotch groaned. "That fight was not my fault. Besides your off today. Just told-no ordered-Rossi to give it to you."

"Why?" JJ asked.

"You'll see." Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he lead her towards Kate. "For now relax and have fun. I know Kate has been dying to catch up with you." Shoving her gently towards his wife, he left them be.

Rossi was staring at the phone for a good hour or so before making the call.

"Rivas." Cristobal responded.

Rossi noted the exhaustion in his voice. "Cristobal? Its Rossi."

"I know. What do you want?" Cristobal replied.

Rossi rolled his eyes. "Where are you?"

"Just getting off base and heading home. Why?"

"I need you to come. I'll text you the address."

Now Cristobal was confused. "What?"

"Just-JJ is here."

"I'll be there as soon as I shower and change." He mumbled. "Is she okay?"

Rossi sighed, glancing at the blond. She seemed okay, but Rossi knew she was tired and missed him. "She's alright. Henry and Ian are here with Meghan." Meghan was Cristóbal's sister and their babysitter when needed.

"I'll be there shortly." Cristobal clicked the phone. He missed his family and he needed a break. For one year he has been traveling the war zone. From city to city. It was a massacre where ever he went. Lost lot of good men, almost got himself killed a few times. He refused to rise higher than major, fear of the more deployments he's receive. JJ married him two months after Hotchner was elected. The general was a weasel and convinced it was best to take the war to our enemies. He didn't mind, but he missed his sons and wife. Henry was ten and Ian was three. Now JJ and him are married, but they hooked up two years prior. He met her on a case, he was the lead detective. Pulling into the house garage he jumped out the car and into his home. He was greeted by the two dogs. Lobo his German shepherd and king the family Doberman. As he showered he had no clue as to what was happening.

Rossi took Morgan and Emily with him as they patrolled the outside. The doors were closed as all the guest were inside. Spencer and Garcia stayed inside and although Hotch had ordered JJ to relax, they knew she was still at alert. Well that was until her husband arrived. Rossi hated having him anywhere near them.

Morgan noticed the sour look on his bosses face. "Rossi?"

"What?"

"You alright man? You seem…off." Morgan pushed out.

"Fine." Rossi grumbled.

Emily sighed. "Cristobal just got back and Hotch ordered him to call and invite him."

Morgan frowned. "So what's the problem? He is JJ's husband."

Emily made sure Rossi was far enough. "After Will and JJ broke it off, Rossi had a thing with JJ. JJ told him she was not looking for a serious thing, but Dave fell for her. Then she left with Hotch and dampened their time together. She met Cristobal and broke it off completely. Rossi holds a grudge against him and the poor Detective doesn't even know why."

Morgan was shocked. "Wow. How in the hell did I not know that."

"Because we wanted to keep it under the radar." Rossi snapped, surprising the two agents. "Now how about we talk less about my past love life and focus on what we are doing." Emily and Morgan rolled their eyes and led the way.

Just as they were returning Derek frowned at the four cars coming in. "I thought you said all guest had arrived."

Rossi looked up. "They had."

"Then who the hell are they?" Emily asked. Rossi began walking forward, when he and Emily were pulled behind a boulder, by Derek. "What the hell Derek?!"

"Shut up and look!" He whispered yelled.

Each car was holding at least five men each, making a total twenty. Each holding automatic weapons and duffle bags. The men were geared with bullet proof vest and headsets.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Derek whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter update. A little longer.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

"I don't know, but we need to stop them. If they get in and get ahold of Aaron, it will be a national disaster." Rossi said.

Emily stopped him, before he could stand. "We go in now and we will get shot down before we reach the steps. We have to figure out what they want and how to get them. Hotch is not alone Rossi, he has JJ, Reid and Kate, plus the other agents."

Derek nodded. "Not to mention half that room is filled with agents. Hotch himself is not defenseless."

They sat and watched as the men busted through the door. They heard screaming, as men shouted. Shots were heard then all quiet. Three men walked out laughing as they stood guard. The agents just hoped there were no dead bodies inside. The room may be filled with agents, but no guns were allowed. Not unless you were secret service.

"Okay now what?" Derek asked. Before Rossi could speak a black car pulled up by the steps. The car was sleek and very nice detailed, there was only one man they knew that drove a Mustang 350gs. "Shit Cristobal."

Cristobal walked out, scanning the area before glancing at the three men. "You guys really overdue the protection detail."

"Who the fuck are you?" The red-haired man asked.

Cristóbal pushed a hand into his pocket, already suspecting something. No agent, unless army was allowed to have their weapons out. "Jacob Turner. Friend of a friend." One of the men moved behind him, as the other one blocked his right side. Cristobal kept an eye on each man. "Something tells me you're not protection detail."

Before anyone could react, the blond man fell to the ground with a knife to his throat. Cristobal dodged the swing of a gun and gave a kick to the red-haired man in the stomach. Crouching down he swung his leg out and kicked the black-haired man to the ground. Taking advantage of both men down, he grabbed the red-haired man and snapped his neck. As for the dark-haired man, he simply knocked him out. Stripping all men of their gear and clothes, Cristobal dragged them into the bushes.

"Nice moves." Derek said.

Cristobal jumped, gun aimed at them. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry man."

Dropped the last man he turned to face them. "Want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"We are not sure. They just arrived and from what we can tell, they have taken everyone hostage." Emily replied.

Cristobal paled. "JJ? The kids?"

"Everyone." Rossi replied. "We need a way to get in and take them out."

"We go in now and they will all be dead. Starting with Hotchner. What we need are the buildings plans." Cristóbal said.

Derek cleared his throat. "Don't have them, but I remember every Knick and knack. Why?"

"If we are lucky they don't. Which means we could use one or two of those knacks to get in." Cristóbal explained.

"Then what?" Rossi snapped.

Chris glared at him. "That's your part. I am simply the detective."

That was when all of their phones went off. And together they answered it.

"Yes, I heard." Chris said. "What? And they agreed?...I don't care, that is not the way to do things matt. You go in now and he will be the first to go…Tell them I accept…Call when it is done." Chris sighed. He had just taken the job he never wanted, but in doing so he has given Rossi and his team enough time to try every scenario. Besides it was simply for the moment.

Rossi rolled his eyes. "We are looking for the best way to breach sir…Yes sir…If we do so all is lost…I will not do it."

"Who is it?" Chris asked.

"General." Rossi replied.

Chris snatched the phone away. "Excuse me General, but you are in no position to give orders. You do not know what we are dealing with or who. For all we know they are planning on blowing up the damn place. So, until we are sure of what we are dealing with, no one is going in." Not waiting on a response, he clicked and handed it back to Rossi. "He calls back, don't answer."

"You can be killed for that." Emily pointed out.

Chris smirked. "Not in this life time."

IINSIDE:

Hotch had been separated from the group. They kept him, Kate and their kids tied to chairs. His secret service were hands tied against a wall, along with every FBI agent in the room. The families were kept against another wall, away from them. Hotch scanned the room, noticing Rossi, Morgan, Emily and JJ were missing. That gave him hope, hope his family will live.

A tall dark-haired man stood in front of Hotch. He gave the orders and made sure they were all being watched.

"All guest are here." Another man said.

The leader nodded. "Very well, that at least means no unexpected visitors." Hotch smiled to himself. If he was correct Rossi had called Chris and to be honest the man was one hell of a solider and detective. Now he wouldn't be saving them per say, but when it came to JJ. The man would move Sun and moon to save her. "Alright Mr. President, you do as I say, then no one will be harmed." Hotch simply glared at him. "I want the codes to your nukes."

"Excuse me?"

The man laughed. "I'm just messing with you." Kneeling before him, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Eight months ago, you arrested a well-loved man. Hasan Jelks. Prisoner 25749RD. We want him free."

Hotch scoffed. "Your insane. I cannot do that. He is a murderer. A terrorist. Sells weapons to criminals and has killed innocent people."

"And you have not! Have you not bomb our homes and families! Did you not send your solders to our land and spilled our people's blood! You are the terrorists! You are the killers! And you will do as I say!" The leader yelled.

Hotch shook his head. "No. I will not release that man." He held in a small groan as a fist connected with his jaw.

"You will Mr. President. You will." Walking away he quietly began talking to his men.

As they were distracted, Hotch began looking for an exist. He knew the air vents led outside, if only he could get Allison to run and crawl out. Knowing Cristobal was on his way, Allison could find him. His little girl was fascinated by him. Leaning closer to her ear he whispered. "Allison?"

"Yes daddy?" The girl had blood shot eyes from all the crying.

"Can you get loose?" Hotch asked. He kept his eyes on the men.

Allison squiggled around a bit, before stopping. "Yes, I can use my ring to cut lose."

Hotch grinned at her. Cristobal and JJ had babysat her for a week, when Hotch and Kate had gone on their second honeymoon. When they came back, Allison had picked up a few things from the detective. Lesson #3 how to get out of tape, handcuffs and zip ties. "Good. Do you see that air vent?" He gestured to the open vent on the other side of the room.

Allison nodded slowly. "Yes, what about it?"

"Can you reach it in time?" He nudged her a bit, to gain her attention. "I want the truth Allison. If you can not do not say yes."

Allison glanced around and then back to the vent. "I will need someone to distract the men. I can do it dad." She spotted the look of worry, in his eyes. "Really dad. I can do this."

"Alright Ally. You will have a short window to do this alright?"

"Got it, ready?"

Hotch thought he was but asking his little girl to do this, was not something he was ever ready for. "If you see any of the men go for you, do not stop or freeze. Keep going. Find Cristobal or Rossi and tell them everything."

Allison nodded, cutting the tape. "Snitch everything got it."

Hotch locked eyes with an Spenser and gave him a subtle nod. The agent began shouting and rambling nonsense. The other agents caught on quickly and soon followed suit. The men grew angry and were soon shouting over the agents. The leader simply ordered to shut them all up, tossing one look at Hotch he returned to the computer he was on. This was their chance.

Allison went around the long way, crawling behind the furniture. It was harder than it looked but soon she was crawling into the vents. She paused for a moment, happy to hear no one coming after her. Now her new mission.

Find Rossi or Cristobal.

With the others:

Cristóbal paced in front of the agents. He was restless. He didn't know how JJ was or if she was even alive. He wanted to run in there and just shot the bastards down, but to the government. Aaron came first and was their priority. With an inner groan he quickens his pace. They needed a solid plan. Going through the vents and back doors was a good start, but then what? What happens after they go in? Rossi said there were about twenty men seen. They had to assume more had already been within the party. They go in and with no plan there was a high percentage of getting captured or killed.

"Will you stop that! Its making me even more nervous!" Derek growled.

Cristóbal rolled his eyes. "Trying to come up with something here. You have anything yet?" The agents shook their heads. Cristóbal sighed, they will have to do this old fashion. "We are going in blind."

"What?" Emily asked.

"We have no eyes inside. We have no idea where they are located. We don't know who they are or what they want. We go in and take them one by one. The four of us are well enough for this. Sleepy beauty there has yet to wake up and we are running out of time." Cristóbal explained.

The dark haired man from before was still knocked out. Rossi had tried waking him up several times, but he was to far gone.

"Look we need to thin-" Emily paused, a confused look on her face.

Cristóbal frowned. "Emily?"

"Prentiss?" Derek nudged her.

Emily stood up slowly. "Allison?"

All men snapped their heads towards the open area. And sure enough Allison was running towards them. But so were two men. Allison slowed to walk, without realizing the men.

Cristóbal pulled his gun from behind his back and aimed it. "Allison down!" The girl's eyes widen as she dropped to the ground. Her hands covering her head. Cristóbal took aim and fired. Both men went down within seconds. "Grab the girl." Jogging away he carefully approached the men. One was dead, the other gasped for air. Cristóbal stared at him and took aim and without remorse he gave the man a quick death. You mess with his family and all you are getting is death.

As he searched for weapons and ammo, the radio on him came to life.

"France? France did you get the girl?" The voice was heavy with accent. Even with the man talking in Russian.

Cristóbal grabbed the radio and cleared his throat. "All cleared. She won't be bugging us anymore." There was quiet on the other side. Chris was worried they figured it out.

"Good! Good, now go check on the others outside. They have not check in."

Chris sighed in relief. "Okay." Pocketing the radio he jogged back to the others. Chris had little time to react to the girl jumping into his arms. "Jesus, Allison. How did you get out?"

Allison pulled back from the hug. "I cut the tape like you taught me and then daddy and uncle Spencer got the men's attention. I got out through the air vents. I didn't see the men behind me."

Chris hugged her slightly. "I'm just glad you're alright. Where are the others?"

Allison pulled him to the map. "Daddy and mom are in the big room. Them and Jack are tied to a chair, smack middle of the room. Spencer and every agent are taped and tied against this wall." She pointed to one side on the paper.

Derek glanced over her head. "That's the east wall."

"The guest, family and friends are against this wall. All taped and tied." She replied.

"West wall." Emily replied.

Chris nodded. "How many bad guys?"

"Two were watching the families. Six the agents. Three my family. Four including the leader are always together." Allison explained.

"That's 15, with three and two. That made twenty men." Derek added.

"JJ and the kids?" Chris asked.

Allison bit her lower lip. "Henry and Ian were with Megan in the family group. I didn't see JJ with any of the groups."

Chris steadied his emotions. That didn't mean she was dead or hurt. Maybe she got out and went looking for help. Maybe she was looking for him? No, she didn't know he was arriving today. Or maybe she was hurt. Injured or dead. He needed to find her and fast. "Alright now that we know where everyone is, now we can go in."

"And how do we supposed to do that?" Rossi asked.

Chris glanced at the building. "We need to find the vent furthest to the holding area. Once in, we can take them one by one."

"There are still 15 men Chris." Emily reminded.

"I know that, but these men are nothing without their weapons. They clearly know knowing of hand to hand combat. We can take them if we go in stealth mode." Chris was itching to find his wife. At least he knew his kids were alright, but JJ was what had him worried. If she is hiding then there is a chance in finding her as they swept the place. "Look the reason we need to be far away is real simple. We are sole focus on the men with the hostages. We don't know how many are patrolling the hallways and rooms. We have to sweep the place before reaching the goal."

Rossi for once agreed with him. "Alright, Morgan which is the vent we need to use?"

"The one by the north wall. It will lead us to the last bathroom in the last bedroom." Morgan answered.

Chris nodded. "Very well, lets gear up." Jogging towards his car, he popped the trunk and pulled out some vest. "As for weapons I have only three, but enough ammo to restock yours and mines."

"our trucks are in the garage." Rossi sighed.

"Grab theirs as well." Chris gestured to the dead men. "They won't be needing them and it is a bitch going against an automatic weapon with this." He chuckled as he raised his Glock.

As they finished suiting up, Emily remembered they had Allison with them now. "What about Allison? She can't go back in there."

"No, she can't and wont." Picking her up, Chris sat her in his car. "Keep the doors and windows locked at all times. Do not open them for anyone unless they are military or one of us. Do not make any noise, the car will only handle so much fire. Keep you head down." Chris was a bit afraid in leaving her alone. "You are in trouble just call my phone and I will come back, but no matter what you hear you are not to open this car. Do you understand?"

Allison nodded. "Yes sir. How do I know when the good guys get here?"

Chris frowned. "Password."

"Which one?"

"You tell me. One you will remember."

"241."

Chris smiled. "Alright 241. Now stay put and we will be back with your mom and dad." Giving her a kiss on the head he closed the door and locked it, before walking away.

They were close to the vent, when the radio Chris had went off. "France? Did you check on the others?"

Chris shushed the others as he pulled the radio out. "Yes, their radios are dead. All is in order."

It was quiet for a moment. "Idiots. Alright patrol the hallways we have one on the loose."

Chris frowned. "Who?"

"Some bitch, already took down two." The man growled.

Chris smirked. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, brother."

Making sure the radio was off, he smiled. "Two down, 13 to go."

"Wonder who it is." Emily said.

Chris allowed Rossi to take the lead, he was the senior after all. He was simply a soldier/detective and as far as he was needed now, he was to follow orders. He did however need to find his wife, just to make sure she was safe. As they moved across the lawn, Chris held the back. It was quiet, both outside and radio. No one was talking and no one was checking in on anyone. The one question he kept running over was, what did they want?

"We need to get back." Chris stopped.

The others paused, with confusion. "What?" Rossi asked.

"We need to wake that man up and find out what they want." Chris explained.

Morgan shook his head. "What we need to do is go in there, kick some ass and save Hotch."

"I agree, but we don't know anything. We don't know who they are, what they want, where they come from. We know shit. We go in and for all we know the damn place blows up. The plan is good yes, but we didn't think through the smaller details."

Rossi sighed. "He is right. We also forgot we had the entire place secured with cameras.

"Shit, only place clear of surveillance were the bathroom." Morgan huffed. "What now?"

"What is the first thing you do when you get a case?" Chris asked.

"We go over the information we have. Put together a head start profile, something that helps create the one we hand out." Emily began.

"We gather intel on our vic's and their families, followed by getting intel on the suspects." Rossi finished.

"Alright, we have little to no intel." Chris sighed. "What do we know?"

"Well we know we have 13 heavily armed men inside, maybe more. The presidential family is kept tied in the middle of the room." Morgan replied.

Emily took over. "We also know they have the rest of the agents and guest separated in three groups."

"We need more and we will only get it from him." Chris said.

Rossi glanced at his two remaining agents. "What we need to do is go in now."

"You really think they don't know you three are missing? If anyone was inside while you were scouting the place, they know who and what you are. I seriously doubt they haven't realize you three are gone. Or that there are men missing. We need more information Rossi." Chris explained.

Rossi sighed, but knew he was right. "What do you have in mind?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Two in a day.**

 **Enjoy.**

With a small smile, he led the group towards the only man alive to speak. Grabbing him Chris sat him on the steps. Morgan kept watch for any sign of trouble. Rossi stood in the background, not sure what or if he should do anything to help. Chris was never one man to play around, he was serious and driven by his work. When not in the marines, he was the leader of a group of detectives in las Angeles. They met him while working a case of a missing girl, who later was discovered. Unfortunate the girl died minutes after Cristóbal brought her in, but they didn't stop until they found out who had taken and killed her.

Cristobal grunted as the still unconscious man's weight fell on. "A little help would be great." Rossi pulled him off and held him still. "Thank you. Now." Slapping the man gently on the cheek he called him. The man grunted, but made no effort to awaken. With a huff, Cristóbal punched him hard and fast. That did the trick.

"Huh? What?" With groggy and half-closed eyes, the man glanced around. "What happened?"

"You tell me." Cristobal said.

"Who are you?"

"The one who knocked you out cold." Placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing, he leaned in closer. "Now my turn. What are you doing here?"

"I simple follow orders." He wheezed.

"Not good enough." With a punch, Cristóbal grabbed a handful of hair. "Why are you here?" The man shook his head. Cristobal laughed. "Don't want to talk huh? Well, luck for you I know just how to make you talk." In a blink of an eye, Cristóbal slammed a rag into the man's mouth, pulled out an army knife and sunk it into the man's left leg. A muffled scream was heard, but he made no other movement. "The next one will be higher. What are you doing here? Why did you take the president!?" He jerk the knife causing the man to cry and try to talk. Cristobal laughed. "I think he is trying to say something." Removing the rag, he waited.

"Our leader is looking for the release of a prisoner. We don't ask and he doesn't tell. We simply follow orders." He gasped.

"What's the after plan?" Rossi asked.

"No survivors." He whispered.

Cristobal glared at the man before punching him in the jaw. The man went down like a sack of shit. "Really getting on my nerves."

"Can we go in now?" Morgan huffed.

Cristóbal scoffed and pushed past them. He glanced at the building, it would be impossible to go in. the radio was dead silent and no men walked out. Something told him they knew what was going on, but why haven't they tried and kill them? It was a suicide mission for them, everyone knows the U.S Government does not negotiate with terrorist. They are simply sitting ducks, by now the nuke passwords were changed and so was any other keys Hotchner had.

"Cristóbal?" Emily called.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

Cristóbal exhaled. "I am thinking, why haven't they come for us yet."

"What?" Morgan scoffed.

"So call Francis was only supposed to go after Allison, right?" The agents nodded. "Then why haven't they called for him? Ask him to return back inside?"

Rossi cussed under his breath. "They know."

"Shit! Now what?" Morgan asked.

Emily jumped in. "We go in. regardless if they know or not, out job is to protect Hotch. We swore to give up out lives for him and we must keep going. Remember we have an ally on the inside, she needs our help as well."

"We will get caught." Cristóbal said.

"Maybe, but at least we can say we did something. You may hate Hotch, but JJ and your kids are in there as well." Emily knew that playing the family card, will get him going. "Henry and Ian are probably scared Cristóbal. They don't have their mother near nor their father."

Cristóbal tossed his head back, taking in a deep breath. "Fine, but once I get my wife and kids you are on your own."

"Fine by us." Rossi snapped.

"After you." Morgan teased.

Cristóbal pushed past the three and took the lead. Putting his Glock away, he stuck to staying beside the building. Hiding the most he could. If they knew they were out here, then most likely they are waiting for them. So, as they turned the corner towards the vent, Cristóbal was stopped by a gun to the head.

"So, you're the one causing all the trouble?" The man laughed.

"Don't know what you're talking about. I just happen to be passing by." Cristobal replied.

"Like I'm going to believe that."

Cristobal shrugged. "My car broke down a few blocks away and I came looking for help. My phone died."

"Prove it." The man growled.

Cristobal sighed. "Alright, but don't shoot." Putting his hand in his pocket he quickly pulled out a knife. As the man was close to pulling the trigger, Chris slammed the knife into his stomach. It was then that the others appeared. "Perfect timing, you three can get rid of him."

"Why the hell did you kill him?" Morgan snapped. "We could have used him."

Cristóbal rolled his eyes. "For a couple of reasons. One he's a bad guy. Two he had a gun to my head and three…oh yeah, he had a gun to my head. Besides what use would he have been, first chance he either killed us or ambush us."

"Did he say anything?" Emily asked.

Cristóbal shrugged. "He confirmed what we already knew. They know we are out here, good news is they don't know how many of us."

"Well that's an advantage." Emily sighed.

"We just need to use it correctly." Rossi added. "They think it's just one man and that is all they will be looking for."

"So, what are we to do?" Morgan asked.

Cristóbal paced for a moment, halting instantly. "We don't let them see you. What ever you do or who ever we run into, stay down."

"We are not going to hide like some cowards." Rossi snapped.

"I never said hide. Simply stay down." Cristobal snapped back. "Your priority is Hotchner and his family. Mine is JJ and my kids, once I have them, I am done."

Rossi chuckled. "JJ would never abandon Aaron in such situation."

Cristobal stared him down. "You willing to bet you life on that?" Rossi's confidence faltered for a mere second. "She is no longer member of a team, but your employee, a huge difference."

"Can you two stop with the pissing contest and focus on the real problem." Emily shouted.

Both males stared each other down for a few seconds, before Cristobal backed away. He had nothing to prove, he had JJ-his wife. She choice him and married him. Rossi was simply a pass time and one she confessed to have regretted. So, him getting worked up for nothing, was simply a waste of time.

"You two can fight after this, right now we need to stick together." Morgan reasoned.

Rossi ran a hand through his hair. "Let's get a move on." Taking the lead, they continued on their way to the vent. One by one they crawled in, without any problems. Once inside, they quickly hid in the bedroom. "We need to separate if we want to cover more ground."

Emily paused for a moment. "Pairs? Or each go their way?"

"Best we do pairs." Morgan added.

Cristobal nodded slightly. "That would be best for now. We don't know how many are patrolling the hallways."

"We will take the west hallway." Morgan replied taking Emily by the arm. "You two good?"

Cristóbal shrugged. "Report back at least every thirty minutes."

"You got it." Pushing Emily down the hallway, they were afraid to glance back. If the bad guys didn't kill one of them, they were sure to kill each other. Rossi out of jealousy and Cristobal out of defense. What a pair.

"You think it was a good idea?" Emily asked.

"What?"

"Leaving those two alone together?"

Morgan chuckled. "No."

Cristobal allowed Rossi to take the lead, that left him with checking behind every door. They needed to make sure this level was completely clear, before they could move on to their main goals. As different as they may be, they needed each other's help. Cristobal was about to turn the corner when Rossi pulled him back.

"Shh." Rossi hushed him. "They are coming this way."

Listening closely they heard some voices coming their way.

"Is everything setup?" Voice number one said.

"Mm-hm. All set to go when the boss orders it." Voice number two replied.

 ** _'Jans!'_** A deep voice yelled through the radio.

Cristobal was quick shut his off, before they were discovered.

"Yes boss?" Number one answered.

 ** _'Go check on Kilroy and the others. Find France for me as well, he should have been back hours ago.'_**

"On it boss." Number two replied.

 ** _'Is everything set?' The man asked._**

"All is ready to go sir, but we still haven't found the loose agent." Number one replied.

 ** _'Don't worry about that, Kim and the others have that under control. You focus on what I asked you to do.'_**

With that the radio was cut off.

"He can be such an ass sometimes." Number one grumbled.

The second man laughed. "He can slap me around for all I care, with the money we are being paid I won't have to see his face ever again."

"Let's go, before he begins bitching again."

"They are heading this way." Rossi whispered.

"I know." Cristobal whispered. Pulling his knife out, he nudged Rossi to do the same. He wasn't needing to be told what they were going to do, he knew it very well, but it didn't mean he liked to. As the men turned the corner, they were tackled and dead before they touched the ground. Rossi had stabbed number one in the abdomen. Cristobal's knife stuck out from 2's neck. Grabbing their knife's, they quickly cleaned them and placed them away.

"What is it with you and neck's?" Rossi mumbled.

Cristobal shrugged. "Kills them faster."

"Right." Rossi glanced down at the dead men. "Now what?"

Cristobal grabbed his mans body. "Grab the other and let's pull them into closet of this room."

Once they were done, they washed their hands and slowly walked out of the room. House cleaning were going to have a fit when they find the stuffed bodies in the closet.

"Let's keep going, we were supposed to check in with Morgan and Emily twenty minutes ago." Rossi said.

Walking down the corridor, Cristóbal stopped Rossi from going any further as more people got closer. Pulling his knife out, he waited for the right moment. Cristobal grabbed one intruder by the hand and slammed him against the wall, pushing the knife against his throat. Rossi reached for the other, only to receive a kick in the no-no spot.

"Shit Rossi!" Emily gasped, trying not to laugh.

Morgan laughed nervously. "Can you let me go now please?"

"Sorry." Cristobal chuckled. Glancing down at the groaning man he smirked. "Walk it off agent."

"Fuck you." Rossi groaned.

Cristobal reached down to pick him up. "I prefer blondes." Handing him over to Morgan, they leaned against the wall and took a small break. Morgan and Emily had taken down two men, but one had gotten away. So now they knew four agents were loose in the building. Rossi was still in the clear and they needed to keep it like that.

WITH HOTCH:

Hotch felt as if someone had dumped ice cold water over him. Hearing the man say his daughter was taken care of, was a bullet to the heart. Had he just sent his daughter to the grave? Glancing at Kate, he spotted the unshed tears in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, not here. He needed to get them out and safe, he wasn't sure why, but that voice was familiar. He heard it before, but wasn't able to place it.

The lead man, who they now knew was named Yung walked towards him. "Your little plan didn't only back fire Mr. President, but it got you precious little angel dead. How does it feel? Hmm? You allowed your own daughter to die for you. Yet it's not new to you, is it? Your protection detail does it for you all the time." Kneeling in front of Hotch he grinned. "How many agents died today protecting you? And I say you, because I know for a fact they couldn't care less for your family."

"My family is my priority." Hotch growled.

"Please, but here listen." Yung stood up and gestured for one of his men to raise an agent up. "You give me what I want and I will let your agents go." Hotch shook his head. "It's a fair deal. No? Alright." Grabbing the agent by the hair, he made him kneel on the ground. "Give the order Mr. President."

"No!" Hotch yelled.

"Do it! Or I will kill him right here, right now!" Yung cocked the gun, aiming it at the head. "You have five seconds."

The young agent glanced up at Hotch. "No Mr. President."

"Damon..." Hotch said.

"We do not negotiate with terriost."

"one."

"Yu-"

"No!"

"Two."

"Alr-"

"Don't!"

"Three."

"Damon."

"It is not worth it sir."

"Four."

"It's been an honor Mr. President."

Yung pulled the trigger killing the young lad instantly. "That is another one's blood on your hands." Kicking the body away, he ordered his men to get rid of it.

Hotch watched hopelessly as they took him away. He was at a Loss in what to do. He could give in and have the man released, but that is simply a big no. If he gave in they would all pretty much die. But if he didn't his agents would be killed one by one. Glancing at his wife, he saw the emptiness within them, she was broken. He needed her to get through this, without her he would surely give in. Jack had miraculous fallen asleep along with Meg, and he really wished he'd stay that way. He needed to find a way out of this, but not for him. For his family.

If he was sure about one thing, it was that he was not getting out of here alive.


End file.
